


Habits

by DianaMoon



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Angst, Casual Sex, Community: bridge2sickbay, Friends With Benefits, Heartbreaking, M/M, POV First Person, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Am I the habit you're too tired to break?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bridge2Sickbay. Prompt: _Kirk/McCoy - Am I the habit you're too tired to break?_ (Dar Williams)

Am I the habit you're too tired to break? Is that why you keep coming to me in the night, almost every night? Save for the ones when you find a willing female from our latest mission. I should be grateful at least, of the crew, you chose me. I see the looks they give you, the smirks you give them. But never to me, never in public. There, I'm just your CMO, the one you tease and complain to.

But then night comes, what constitutes night for us, and I find myself in your quarters or you're in mine. Rarely ever any words, just a fierce kiss and a fumble for dominance. The taste of us is so good, so addicting, I'm forever looking forward to the next. I've seen you change so much since we first met. Horrible habits you've had to break, that I've made you break. Then others that I loved about you, taken away so you could prove to men and women that don't really matter in the end that you are where you should be.

On shift, the passion, the fire radiates all over you. It's no wonder the crew's enamored with you, no wonder that I am too. If only it went both ways. Off shift, the fire dies a little, as if you don't know what to do with yourself when you can break from being Captain. I take what I can, when you come to me with fires dimmed, when your eyes wander to another but know you can never touch.

But still, you come, and I'll never push you away.


End file.
